


[求助]怎样破解大三角关系？

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 月之眼论坛 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 带卡 - Freeform, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 月之眼论坛 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832806
Kudos: 1





	[求助]怎样破解大三角关系？

月之眼论坛＞情感版

[求助]怎样破解大三角关系？

1L 治愈·紫色  
是这样的，楼主和K君O君是小时候是一个小队的，但后来因为一些原因我们分开了，直到前不久才聚在一起。  
但是，小时候我们的关系就是O君→楼主→K君，那时候楼主也不知道K君喜不喜欢O君。现在重聚了，楼主对K君的少女情怀也淡了，可是O君还是喜欢楼主并且以为楼主喜欢K君，最可怕的是楼主发现K君喜欢O君而且O君不知道。  
天啊，现在楼主夹在他们中间每天都觉得自己好多余，偏偏O还坚持自己喜欢楼主。  
谁来给楼主出个主意，怎么打破这种大三角并且让他们在一起啊！  
2L ＝_＝  
沙发！  
3L ＝_＝  
抢！  
4L ＝_＝  
居然又没抢到  
5L ＝_＝  
又见大三角，不是百合就是基啊  
6L＝_＝  
楼主楼主，能不能说详细点？不知道他们是什么性格没办法出主意啊  
7L ＝_＝  
O和K是男生，楼主是女生？  
8L 治愈·紫色  
回6L，在码字  
回7L，是的  
8L 治愈·紫色  
怎么说呢？K君小时候是天才，因为他父亲的原因后来变得挺冷的，而且他觉得任务至上；O君的话，就是吊车尾，但是挺阳光的吧，而且心地善良，就是老迟到。  
小女生都挺喜欢那种酷酷的的男生，我们那时候也是，不过楼主对O君印象还好，即使他是吊车尾。  
9L ＝_＝  
任务？楼主是忍者吧  
10L ＝_＝  
楼主是木叶的吗？  
11L 治愈·紫色  
回9L，是忍者  
回10L，是木叶的哦  
12L ＝_＝  
啧，果然，这种事只有在木叶那种3人组模式才可能发生。  
顺便，我雾忍  
13L 只有我影大美女  
LS＋1，现在战争结束，谁不知道木叶简直基佬村  
14L 治愈·紫色  
楼主接着说。  
后来分开是因为一次任务，那次任务楼主不想说内容，毕竟挺重要的。总之，那次任务O君为了救K君“死”了。然后大概有一年多的样子，楼主和K君出任务，楼主因为一些原因，死在了K君手上。  
然后没多久我们的老师M也牺牲了，就剩下K君一个人。前不久真相大白，O没死，但是作了很多年。  
15L 细思恐极  
楼主提到自己死了，那现在求助的……  
16L OMG  
…………LS表吓我  
17L 鬼啊  
………………………………！  
18L 只有我影大美女  
其实吧，我大概知道楼主为什么死了还能上论坛  
19L ＝_＝  
LS快说！  
20L 只有我影大美女  
好吧，其实原因忍者应该都知道。  
前不久不是四战结束了吗，最后复活了好多人，楼主应该是其中之一吧。  
21L 治愈·紫色  
回20L，你是对的  
22L 少女心的樱花  
哎？这个故事感觉好眼熟……  
23L 佐鸣大法好  
樱花大大！上固马前排合影  
24L 鸣佐是官配  
LS滚开，合影＋1  
25L CP可逆不可拆  
LS和LSS先不要吵，合影＋2  
PS：樱花大大什么时候更文啊？  
26L 少女心的樱花  
快了快了，前段时间忙着重建，不过现在差不多重建好了。  
PS:还是觉得好眼熟……  
27L 路人  
樱花大大是什么人？  
28L 佐鸣大法好  
LS一看就不混隔壁图文版。少女心的樱花和我家开花店可是隔壁版写佐鸣佐的大大，人物塑造特真实，还有水墨画巨巨的图也画的特别棒  
29L 鸣佐是官配  
LS滚粗，居然把拖稿是本能大大忘了。拖稿大大以前虽然写BG而且又苏又俗又脱离现实，但是自从写开鸣佐那文笔简直飞速提高，而且拖稿大大的肉，太香了~  
30L 路人  
受教了＠_＠  
31L 少女心的樱花  
好像知道为什么眼熟了。楼主，K是老师吗？  
32L 治愈·紫色  
楼主就走开一下你们水出去这么多。  
回31，是的。  
顺便，你们别光看热闹，帮帮忙  
33L 少女心的樱花  
我就说-_-||  
@拉面不要鸣门卷@饭团再来点番茄  
34L 固马是什么鬼  
楼主你都说要打破了，那就去和O君说呀  
35L 我是6L  
LS不要出馊主意  
楼主是女生，而且O君认为自己喜欢楼主，直接说会尴尬的吧  
而且万一O君是真的喜欢楼主不喜欢K君呢？楼主直接和人家说什么？说“啊我不喜欢你O，我觉得K喜欢你而且你俩挺配不如干脆在一起吧”，这合适吗？  
36L 治愈·紫色  
是的，直接说什么的好尴尬。楼主现在还记得当初跟K君表白被拒理由是O喜欢楼主很久了的感觉。  
37L 我是6L  
摸摸楼主  
38L 固马是什么鬼  
不好意思。顺便摸摸楼主＋1  
39L 只有我影大美女  
摸摸楼主＋2  
40L 少女心的樱花  
楼主不要伤心，我和你是一样的，那两个家伙比起K老师和O叔来说也差不多，所以绝对支持你，顺便我也摸摸楼主  
41L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
阿诺撒，樱酱为什么这么说的说？我和sahdndijjdn  
42L 少女心的樱花  
……他这是被按头了？  
43L 饭团再来点番茄  
吊车尾的说了不能在论坛爆真名  
44L 少女心的樱花  
番茄干得漂亮！  
45L 治愈·紫色  
拉面和番茄也来了啊。为了你们老师的幸福，帮帮我吧，嗯？  
46L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
啊啊，老师好可怜的说，喜欢的人不喜欢他什么的。番茄番茄要不你去劝劝O叔吧我说  
47L 饭团再来点番茄  
吊车尾的你自己去说，四战的时候不是你把他劝回来的吗？  
48L ＝_＝  
感觉，都是大人物啊  
49L ＝_＝  
你不是一个人  
50L 雾隐中忍  
你不是一个人＋1  
顺便我12L  
51L 只有我影大美女  
你不是一个人＋2  
52L 固马是什么鬼  
你不是一个人＋3  
53L 佐鸣大法好  
你不是一个人＋3  
54L 鸣佐是官配  
LS要不要一起换马甲？  
你不是一个人＋4  
55L 我是6L  
你不是一个人＋5  
56L CP可逆不可拆  
换马甲＋1  
你不是一个人＋6  
57L 治愈·紫色  
你们……  
58L ＝_＝   
你不是一个人＋7  
59L 木叶医院小透明  
哎！居然是R女神的帖子，那么K就是那位大人了！好激动！  
60L 治愈·紫色  
59L，千万别说起来出去哦，不然的话……  
61L 木叶医院小透明  
点头。  
绝对不会说出去的！  
62L 治愈·紫色  
真乖  
你们，能不要闹了吗？刚刚，刚刚……  
63L 可逆可拆  
怎么了楼主？  
64L 黑猫大法好  
同问  
65L 狐狸大法好  
同问＋1  
66L 治愈·紫色  
刚刚K君来了。  
O君因为一些原因在住院，K君现在也是大忙人，平时很少见他离开办公室的。  
楼主是医疗忍者所以在医院工作，见到K君的时候楼主正在刷论坛你们知道吗？还好K君没注意到。  
67L 只有我影大美女  
然后呢？  
68L 少女心的樱花  
然后？然后K老师说好久不见了R，O还好吗？  
楼主：O他恢复的还不错，你不去看看他吗？  
K老师沉默了一会儿：不去了。不过，我会保护好他的，放心吧R。  
这里老师好像笑了一下，说：O他那么喜欢你，为了你都恨死我了，我就不去惹他不高兴了。  
楼主：还是去看看吧K，难得有空。再说了，O他这一个月除了我就没见过别人，我都快受不了了，他指不定还嫌我烦呢。  
K：嘛，好吧。不过O他那么喜欢R你，怎么会觉得烦呢？  
然后他们就去病房了。  
69L治愈·紫色  
感谢樱花  
楼主和K君进了病房以后发现O君在睡觉。说实在的，作为一个强大的忍者，我们都进病房快十分钟了O他都没醒，是不是太没警戒心了。  
70L 饭团再来点番茄  
啧，O那家伙就是贤二。  
71L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
阿诺撒阿诺撒，佐……番茄那是O叔诶，这么说好吗？  
72L 饭团再来点番茄  
你不用叫他叔叔，M那家伙都说了O简直是U家的变种，就没见过比他贤值还低的。  
73L ＝_＝  
…………………………  
74L 雾隐中忍  
…………………………………………  
75L 路人  
那个，这算家族爱吗？  
76L 我是6L  
LS好精辟  
77L 木叶医院小透明  
好精辟＋1  
78L 只有我影大美女  
如果没猜错的话，拉面和番茄应该是木叶的那两个吧？所以U家就是那个家族？这么说来楼主说的O和K我想我知道是谁了。我……我站OK，顺便U家的家族爱什么的……  
好精辟＋2  
79L 治愈·紫色  
78L的雾忍没猜错呢，麻烦在事情有结果之前不要说出去。  
刚刚，O醒了。不过他和K的反应有点出乎楼主意料。  
80L 木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
咦？这帖子好好玩儿。@宇智波黑@团扇与豆皮寿司  
81L 木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
话说T你什么时候改的名？  
82L 宇智波黑  
……我一直没改名，哥哥。  
83L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
T你居然敢起这么个名字，木匠你别拦我，我今天就把他烧死！  
84L 木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
别别别！你不能把他烧死啊M！他好歹是我弟弟。消消气，消消气，看帖。  
85L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
哼！  
86L 木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
@千手黑  
I你的名字还真是……  
87L 我是6L  
目测楼上全是巨巨  
要不要上固马呢？  
88L 固马是什么鬼  
……  
89L 雾隐中忍  
……  
90L 只有我影大美女  
……  
6L君的固马是什么只有我一个人好奇吗？  
91L 可逆可拆  
同好奇，顺便那几个巨巨不会是我想的那样吧？  
92L 科学至上  
我看到了什么？隔壁技术版的宇黑大大！@白色毒蛇，白蛇大人！  
93L 千手黑  
啊你这个死木头！你趁我不在欺负我哥的事儿我还没找你算账呢你怎么又把那个死白毛放出来了！  
94L 我家开花店  
我是6L  
95L 我家开花店  
首先说好，这边拒绝催稿  
96L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
@木匠与蘑菇杂饭，这就是你说的好玩儿？O那小兔崽子和K那个白毛的事？居然还有番茄和拉面？木头，你知道你是在看我U家的笑话吗？  
97L 木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
那个，M啊，你不觉得看着后辈们这么欢乐心里有种欣慰的感觉？  
98L 宇智波黑  
……哥，别丢人  
99L 千手黑  
……死木头，你的意思是我哥老了吗？  
100L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
……别丢人  
101L 正楼君  
话说楼主去了哪里？不是说O醒了吗？  
102L 我家开花店  
对对对，不用理上面那四个，木叶的都知道哈。  
@治愈·紫色  
103L 少女心的樱花  
咦，6楼居然是你！顺便，不用理＋1  
104L 木叶医院小透明  
对对，部长说的对，不用理不用理不用理＋2  
105L 饭团再来点番茄  
啧，M你揍宇黑的时候记得叫我  
106L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
诶？可是番茄，打了宇黑真的不要紧吗我说？不会有麻烦吗？宇黑可是ecgfghfcvyyn  
107L 我家开花店  
樱花，你确定不用带拉面去医疗部看看吗？这智商……  
108L 只有我影大美女  
拉面和番茄这熟悉的画风……居然又被按头  
109L 千手黑  
不要紧，打死也没关系，反正他自己发明了秽土转生，大不了需要他的时候找人把他叫出来  
110L 固马是什么鬼  
这时候真想说……贵圈真乱  
111L 治愈·紫色  
真谢谢你们还记得楼主我  
楼主整理一下，把这段时间发生的事说一下。  
O看见K在房间里，但O没有说话，楼主可以肯定他没看见我或者说是把我忽略了  
K放下他的黄书说：你有什么想法吗？关于出院以后的打算  
O（特嘲讽的那种语气）：不是牢房吗？  
K又沉默了，然后说：连团扇都可以自由在木叶活动，有木匠跟着还可以出村，你为什么觉得自己会住牢房呢？  
我在一边点头说：是啊O，现在我也在，M老师和K师母也在，而且K现在是……（不好意思这里不能说），我们怎么也不可能让你住牢房啊。如果你住了牢房，老师和师母会发飙的吧？  
然后O就像才发现我一样（其实我觉得他就是才发现），张了张嘴说：R，你也在啊……  
然后O很激动：R你还活着，这真是太好了！难道我的计划成功了，之前只是幻觉？有R在的世界真是太好了！  
我和K很无奈，因为O说着说着就哭了，跟小时候一样，K以前一直叫他哭包吊车尾  
K看了我一眼，让我去安慰O。事实上，我真的不想掺和到他俩中间，所以我直接把K推到O床边。  
K似乎没想到我会这么做，堂堂xx就这么被我推得往前走了几步然后被床腿绊了一下  
112L 治愈·紫色  
咦？居然是111这种神楼  
113L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
然后呢然后呢？不要停在这里的说！  
114L 治愈·紫色  
摸摸  
K被绊了一下，然后可能是夜以继日工作了好几天吧，直接倒床上了，当时把我吓坏了，赶紧去按呼叫铃  
结果O反应比我还大，他还输着液呢直接把针头拔了坐起来抱住K，一直问他怎么了。  
我在旁边真是……O是忘了我是医疗忍者吗？  
等五代大人来了以后，直接把我和O骂了一顿。骂他是说关心则乱，K只是很久没休息睡着了，还擅自拔针头；骂我就是一个医忍不知道看着病人，居然让病人自己拔了针。  
五代大人……  
后来樱花和老师师母也来了，樱花在病房里又加了一张床（房间很大），把K放上去让他睡去了。  
以上。  
115L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
吓死我了说，还以为K老师怎么了。  
116L 这虚假的世界  
啧，废物就是废物  
117L 治愈·紫色  
……  
118L 闪光  
……  
119L 辣椒  
……  
120L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
哎？116L这句话怎么这么耳熟  
121L 饭团再来点番茄  
……超级大白痴  
122L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
啊啊，混蛋佐……番茄！你说谁呢！  
123L 暗恋前辈  
番茄前辈就是在说拉面前辈啦~  
124L 我家开花店  
……  
125L 少女心的樱花  
……  
126L 只有我影大美女  
……  
127L雾隐中忍  
……  
128L 这虚假的世界  
一群辣鸡  
129L 饭团再来点番茄  
说谁呢！  
130L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
小兔崽子说谁呢！  
131L 闪光  
来，告诉我，你在说谁？  
132L 辣椒  
真是小时候白疼你了，你说谁呢！  
133L 千手黑  
你说什么？  
134L 固马是什么鬼  
……这是怎么回事？  
135L 治愈·紫色  
……算了，你既然来了就给我好好爬楼，这次不把你们俩的事解决我就不姓Noharo！  
136L 少女心的樱花  
楼主这算……掉马？  
137L 我家开花店  
算吧？  
138L 科学至上  
按照逻辑来说，掉马＝爆真名  
139L 白色毒蛇  
实验间隙居然看到这么有趣的帖子。话说番茄君真的不考虑来音忍村定居吗？看看木叶，番茄君。  
140L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
休想夺走佐助的说！你个死变态！人贩子！  
141L 白色毒蛇  
……  
142L饭团再来点番茄  
……啧，谁说要走了，白痴。  
143L 少女心的樱花  
……  
144L 白色毒蛇  
@拖稿是本能@不是肥羊  
145L 拖稿是本能  
……  
146L 不是肥羊  
……  
147L 拖稿是本能  
拉面干的漂亮，我当初没追回来人，你可别把人丢了。  
148L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
放心吧好色仙人！  
149L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
诶我是不是又爆真名了？  
150L 治愈·紫色  
……话说，爬完楼没？  
151L 红豆糕  
R，K真喜欢O？  
152L 治愈·紫色  
你说呢？  
153L 暗恋前辈  
啊啦~K前辈怎么可能喜欢O呢？  
154L 间谍是门学问  
白蛇大人，请不要再逛论坛了，您刚刚的那个实验出现一点错误，现在整个实验室都炸了。请问需要秽土转生一名水遁忍者帮忙吗？  
还有拖稿大人，您的编辑刚刚又又催稿了，让您明晚之前把本月的稿件上交。  
@安安静静@团扇与豆皮寿司@宇智波黑，音忍村的卧底刚刚看见五代大人和初代大人进了赌场  
155L 白色毒蛇  
兜，你……  
156L 拖稿是本能  
什么？又催稿！  
157L 宇智波黑  
哥哥又去赌场！  
158L 安安静静  
纲手大人又去赌场！  
159L 团扇与豆皮寿司  
……  
160L 治愈·紫色  
……  
161L 红豆糕  
嘛，通知一下暗部让他们彻查一下村子里什么时候有混入了白蛇的人，麻烦了，R  
162L 治愈·紫色  
K？  
163L 这虚假的世界  
废物！辣鸡！居然抢我手jbwkihsms  
164L 治愈·紫色  
哦，好。我先下了。  
165L 只有我影大美女  
所以？这是解决了？  
166L 固马是什么鬼  
应该……吧？  
167L 可逆可拆  
呼……刚刚我都不敢喘气  
168L 黑猫大法好  
＋1，大人物太多，还有佐鸣  
169L 狐狸大法好  
＋2，是鸣佐  
170L 科学至上  
白蛇大人又因为上论坛把实验室炸了……兜学长他……  
171L 雾隐中忍  
＋3，刚刚那种气氛  
172L OK大法好  
讲真，OK到底he还是be了啊？  
173L 认真你就输了  
见ID名  
174L 只有我影大美女  
应该he了吧？不过谁还记得这是个求助贴？楼主太有行动力了吧？  
175L 我家开花店  
还没呢，这会儿K回办公室了，O的话被楼主以强硬态度留在了医院，不然的话估计就从木叶失踪了。O那个忍术SW想走的话真的好容易。  
176L 我家开花店  
好了，我要去隔壁版更文了。  
大家早点睡。  
177L 只有我影大美女  
早点睡＋1，明天居然有任务T^T  
178L 雾隐中忍  
早点睡＋1，明天任务＋1  
179L 科学至上  
早点睡＋1，明天继续实验  
180L ＝_＝  
潜水至今的我是深夜党  
181L ＝_＝  
真的没有深夜党了吗？  
182L ＝_＝  
啊，天快亮了  
183L 雾隐中忍  
出发任务  
184L 只有我影大美女  
早上八点，出任务。  
去木叶的任务  
185L 治愈·紫色  
摸摸深夜党  
欢迎来木叶  
刚刚去医院看O，发现K也在好像是把要批复的文件搬到病房了。  
然后他俩似乎在楼主不知道的时候说开了，现在气氛好尴尬。幸好楼主来的时候买了早点，把气氛缓解一下。  
早点楼主和K是瘦肉粥，O是红豆糕和红豆汤。  
[图片][图片]  
186L 少女心的樱花  
诶，现在才八点多吧，K老师居然没迟到  
187L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
看上去好香~  
188L 饭团再来点番茄  
……白痴。走了，吃早点。  
189L 黑猫大法好  
一大早就发糖  
190L 狐狸大法好  
LS＋1  
191L 稻草人  
……  
192L 可逆可拆  
LS新来的？没见过啊  
193L 科学至上  
内部资料！！！！  
白蛇大人最新研究：男男生子药  
合作伙伴：木叶，晓组织  
音忍村研究员：@白色毒蛇，@间谍是门学问，科学至上，@红眼镜爱红眼睛  
木叶研究员：@宇智波黑，@团扇与豆皮寿司，@不是肥羊，@少女心的樱花，@治愈·紫色  
晓组织研究员：@永恒之美，@轮回的痛苦，@金钱至上，@邪神大人  
194L 治愈·紫色  
你怎么就抖出来了呢？  
195L 少女心的樱花  
你怎么就抖出来了呢？  
196L 金钱至上  
你怎么就抖出来了呢？  
197L 白色毒蛇  
抖出来了啊……  
198L间谍是门学问  
麻烦你现在来一下实验室好吗？  
199L 科学至上  
QAQ  
200L 稻草人  
男男生子药？哪份文件是这个？  
201L 治愈·紫色  
你没看见？应该是昨天批的。  
202L 这虚假的世界  
辣鸡，我批的！  
203L 少女心的樱花  
……  
204L 我家开花店  
居然可以有这种药！男男生子药梗get

205L 拖稿是本能  
我说这几天白蛇干什么呢，原来是这东西啊，想想能有一个和小时候的白蛇一样软萌的孩子就兴奋。梗get  
206L 红豆糕  
软萌……  
207L 稻草人  
软萌……  
208L 红眼镜爱红眼睛  
软萌……  
209L 不是肥羊  
软萌！  
210L 白色毒蛇  
软萌……呵呵……  
211L 治愈·紫色  
不要管白蛇是不是软萌了。话说，O你什么时候批的文件？@红豆糕  
212L 稻草人  
大概是昨天晚上用SW过去批的  
213L 暗恋前辈  
前辈居然猜到了呢~  
214L 治愈·紫色  
所以你俩这是正式在一起了？不会烦我了？我不用夹你俩中间当电灯泡了！  
215L 只有我影大美女  
恭喜楼主！恭喜OK！  
216L 拉面不要鸣门卷  
阿诺撒，K老师是要和O叔在一起了吗我说？  
217L 饭团再来点番茄  
闭嘴，吃饭！  
218L 治愈·紫色  
哦？拉面和番茄也要在一起了吗？@闪光@辣椒  
219L 闪光  
宇智波吗？挺好的  
220L 辣椒  
记得和美琴给你俩订过娃娃亲，这么多年看你一直发朋友卡老妈都替你发愁啊！  
221L 治愈·紫色  
喂，你们俩，确定不会分了吧？  
222L 红豆糕  
放心吧R，不可能分了  
223L 暗恋前辈  
不会再分了呦R酱~  
224L 这虚假的世界  
那个辣鸡敢分！  
225L 稻草人  
嘛，谢谢了，我们在一起了。  
——此楼已封——


End file.
